


Shiver

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Written for Fictober 5 sentences 2018, Day 16: Shiver, from Tumblr.





	Shiver

“Yo, Chizuru-chan! Good morning!” Nagakura called out cheerily as he saw her approaching, carrying a small package.

“Good morning, Nagakura-san! You’re still so hard at training even in this cold weather, don’t you feel cold? You need to dress up warmer, this year’s winter is even colder than the last,” Chizuru shivered, and hugged the small package to her chest.

“Ha! This attire is warm enough for me! I’m not a weakling, and wouldn’t it be such a waste to hide all these muscles under thick winter clothes? But thank you for caring about my health, Chizuru-chan!” Nagakura puffed out his chest and laughed heartily, then he asked curiously, “why are you hiding that behind your back?”

“Oh… I thought I’d made you a scarf because you’re not dressing warm enough,” Chizuru stuttered and upon seeing Nagakura’s stunned expression, she hastily added, “it’s to thank you for always looking out for me like an older brother does! But it’s okay, since you don’t feel cold, you don’t have to take it.”

Nagakura was flabbergasted because he really wanted the scarf, and as he watched Chizuru leaving awkwardly, he started sneezing loudly, “achoo! Achoo! I feel so cold all of a sudden!” He sniffled and pretended to shiver, then pulling out the scarf from Chizuru’s hands, he wrapped it around his neck, and grinned contentedly, “ah, it feels so warm now. Thank you for making this for me, Chizuru-chan!”


End file.
